1st Issue Special Vol 1 9
Sensing a great evil afoot, Doctor Fate flies to the Boston Museum of Egyptology. There, the curator, Anderson and a trustee named Doctor Magill open their new exhibit - the tomb of Khalis. The mummy of Khalis springs to life and begins wreaking havoc. Doctor Fate dissolves through the wall and begins fighting him, but he notices that with each passing second, he begins growing weaker, while Khalis appears to be growing more powerful. Khalis explains that his power is derived from the amulet that Fate wears about his neck. Blindsiding Doctor Fate with some fallen debris, Khalis snatches the amulet and makes off into the night. A battle-weary Doctor Fate returns to his tower and Inza nurses her husband's injuries. In his civilian guise as Kent Nelson, he has little memory of what transpires while he's adventuring as Doctor Fate. Inza grows frustrated with always having to compete against the essence of Fate for her husband's attention. Angrily, she storms off. Once he's refreshed, Kent Nelson begins researching the history of Khalis. He learns that the mummy was once a priest of Anubis who sought to take control of Egypt with the powers of darkness. It was Anubis who first gave Khalis the amulet which contains such raw power. In 2030 B.C., the Lord of Order, Nabu fought with Khalis and stripped him of the amulet. As punishment for his actions, he had him mummified. Inza meanwhile, feels guilty for walking out on Kent and decides to help him out. She goes to the museum in search of clues and finds a broken seal from Khalis' sarcophagus. The fragment contains a hieroglyph of Khalis' true name. Meanwhile, Khalis attacks the city of Boston, transforming it into a likeness of ancient Egypt as a gift to Anubis. Doctor Fate arrives to battle him once again, but he is unsure of how to conquer him. He tries to harness the power of the sun, but Khalis is too strong. Khalis summons Anubis to present his "gift" to him, but Anubis is unimpressed. He doesn't even remember his most devout worshiper. Inza arrives and gives Fate the fragmented seal. In Egyptian culture, knowing an adversaries true name grants one power over him. Fate casts a spell and invokes the name Hetephketi Tefnakhte. The essence of Ammon-Ra, Egyptian god of the sky, works through Fate and Khalis is destroyed. Fate reclaims his amulet and with Khalis defeated, Boston is safe and Kent is joined by Inza, who has come to terms with her husband's double life. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Anderson * Doctor Magill * Locations: * ( and ) * ( ) ** ** ** * ** Items: * * * * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in and . * The primary events from this issue occur fifteen years after Kent Nelson first became Doctor Fate, making the year 1955. * This issue is also the first time the Amulet of Anubis is named as "Amulet of Nabu". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}